


New Obsession

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Dave Strider, Watersports, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Bro Strider loves his little brother.He may not express this love in the most conventional ways, but the Striders had never been a very conventional family.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	New Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LPSunnyBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/gifts).



The Strider brothers had always been unconventional, but it’s only recently that they’ve become – _this_ unconventional.

Honestly, Bro was astonished Dave’d had the balls to broach the subject. Dave’s by no means a coward, but he was very reticent when it came to talking about sexual matters with his brother, like practically everybody else on the planet.

They’d been curled up together on the sofa when Dave, with absolutely no provocation whatsoever, had climbed into Bro’s lap.

“What,” was all Bro could manage to say, not quite being able to muster a questioning inflection into the word.

“We oughta stop ignoring the elephant in the room,” said Dave, voice uncharacteristically breathy. “Or should that be the snake in the room?” He ground down hard on Bro’s groin, and Bro bit his lip. “This sure would be embarrassing if I’m wrong,” murmured Dave, “but I’ve seen the way your eyes follow me, and your well-placed pillows in your lap.” He bounced in his lap again, and Bro gasped, hands flying up to grasp Dave’s waist.

“Davey...” breathed Bro. “C’mon, lil man, we can’t. We’re _brothers –“_

“Please,” whispered Dave, wetness seeping through his boxers and leaving a dark spot on the front of his shorts. “Want you... please...”

Bro had always been completely helpless to resist that tone of voice.

That had been a month or so ago, and since then, Dave had been testing the waters with all sorts of different kinks, ranging from the quasi-vanilla to some things Bro had barely even dared entertain in his fantasies.

Most recently, Dave had been very into the idea of being a cockwarmer, and so it was that this morning Dave was carefully manoeuvring himself beneath Bro’s desk, scrabbling at the waistband of Bro’s jeans. Dave takes his cock out from his pants, large even when soft, and takes him into his mouth. The familiar, wet heat envelopes him, and Bro makes a soft groan of satisfaction.

Bro logs onto his computer, pulling up the Plush Rump site. He’s got a lot of work to do today; the site is beginning to look dangerously outmoded, a relic from the early 2000s instead of the slick, minimalistic web design currently in vogue.

It’s lucky that he’s got Dave to keep him comfortable.

A short while in, Bro feels a pressure building in his bladder. He hesitates, looking down at Dave. He’d expressed his interest in watersports before, and given him express – and enthusiastic – permission to relieve himself down his throat, but Bro’s still nervous. They lock eyes, and Dave seems to know what’s on his mind, because he settles himself more comfortably on his cock, mouth sealed around the very base of his shaft. He’s looking up at Bro with an expression that can only be described as _hungry._

Bro lets his bladder loose. Dave splutters slightly, but manages to swallow it all, making a small moan in the back of his throat. Bro feels heat stir in his lower belly as Dave gulps down his hot stream of piss, and he glances at the clock. Damn, he’s been working non-stop for almost two and a half hours. He deserves a break, surely.

His cock swells in Dave’s mouth, whose eyes widen. Dave begins swirling his tongue around him, and Bro groans, thrusting shallowly into his mouth.

Bro had wanted to draw out his pleasure, but Dave is lapping at his cock desperately, _expertly –_ (and Bro can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy as he wonders how Dave had gotten so good at sucking cock) – and he knows he won’t be able to last for long.

Bro’s cock pops from his mouth, and Dave pants. “Want you to fuck me,” murmurs Dave. “Will you fuck me, big bro?” He stares up at him, scarlet eyes pleading, and he can never deny his baby bro anything when he looks at him like _that._

Bro starts to lead him to the bed, but Dave shakes his head frantically. “No – here – just take me –“

“You like the idea of doin’ it on the floor?”

“Mm-hmm,” whines Dave.

“As you wish, kitten.” Bro shoves him onto his back, straddling him and pulling down his pants. “Of course you’re dripping already,” purrs Bro. “Such a little slut.” He thumbs over Dave’s clit, and he gasps, hips canting upwards. Bro’s hand goes to the drawer, but Dave’s hand grasps his forearm.

“No condoms,” he says breathily. “We’re both clean, and I’m takin’ birth control. Please. Need you to fill me up, big bro.”

“Y-yeah,” growls Bro. “Yeah – okay –“ He pushes into Dave, his wetness making him slide in with ease, although Dave winces slightly at the initial stretch. He mewls loudly as Bro thrusts into him, throwing his head backwards.

“Y- _yes –_ God, Bro – _ah –“_

Dave’s always so tight around him, always so warm and wet and _whimpering –_

“Dave,” Bro all but sobs as he slams into him and pins his wrists above his head. Dave’s legs wrap around him, locking like a vice, and he begins to tremble beneath him. Dave always comes so easily, and Bro doesn’t know if it’s because of a blessing of his biology or if Bro’s just _that_ good. He hasn’t asked; he’d prefer to just assume it was the latter. He feels Dave’s cunt convulse around him as he comes, Dave’s moans bordering on a scream.

“Bro, fu- _ah – Bro –“_

“Such a little slut,” says Bro lowly, and Dave whines, arching into him.

“Y-yeah, I’m a slut – I’m your little slut, please, claim me, cum in me –“

“ _Fuck,”_ groans Bro as he comes _hard,_ his seed pulsing inside him. Dave’s thighs tighten slightly around him, his breath coming in short, heavy pants. Bro pulls his head upwards, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. Dave immediately opens for him, allowing his tongue to flick inside his mouth.”

Bro pulls out slowly, admiring the way his fluids leak from Dave’s hole. “One orgasm isn’t enough for a slutty little kitten like you, is it?” Bro murmurs into his ear, rubbing his clit hard, and Dave whines, gasping. He climaxes again, entire body trembling, swollen little clit throbbing against Bro’s fingers.

“Good boy,” whispers Bro, and Dave preens at the praise. “Do you need to rest?”

“N-no, I’m fine.” Dave licks his lips, pulling up his pants. He crawls back under Bro’s desk, waiting for him with expectant eyes, and Bro smiles.

He really is _such_ a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon remix [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304772)


End file.
